The Story Of Chella
by Iguana23
Summary: Finally up by popular demand! Princess Chella, Kuzco and Malina's wide-eyed, headstrong daughter confronts the destruction of her past. Now it is up to her to find where her heart truly belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Again, I don't own The Emperor's New Groove, Kuzco, Malina, etc...

Malina looked outside her palace window, longing for something that she had been waiting to happen for months. It was a sunny December afternoon and the air was growing warmer. She looked around; it was that specific viewpoint that gave her a slight sense of homesickness.

After all, she could see everything from this window: the eternally flowing green hills, the llama fields, the river, crops, miniscule peasant huts, even old Mudka's Meat Mug where she would go in her teens.

"Yatta" she chuckled under her breath.

She could even see beyond that, to the sunny slopes of her past; the homey peasant village that she had lived for her entire childhood, the warmth of friendly faces and the smell of comfort food.

She thought of her parents, of her little sister. She really had not seen her ever since she had moved into the palace. She wondered what kind of young lady she had grown up to be and at the same time, she worried about not being there when it was really _her_ hour of need. The thought made her feel worse than ever. She knew that somehow she had abandoned her roots, as much as she intended not to.

She sighed and looked back to the vast room she stood in, the delicate tapestries that hung from the wall; the priceless gold ornaments that decorated their bedpost were probably beyond the wildest imagination of any girl of her means. The thought seemed lovely at first, but she quickly had learned that things like these grew routine and shabby after time has passed. At any rate, she had asked for this window to be put there, so she could always glance at her old home when it was necessary.

"Just for old time's sake," she had told Kuzco.

She thought of her husband, the Emperor. Three years she had been with him, three years of lavish pampering and eternal servitude. When it came to material needs, she could not remember one time when her whims were not granted. Still, it felt like there was something missing.

When it came to her husband, she had, thankfully received what she needed. He indeed had changed very much ever since graduating from Kuzco Academy, maybe not in his personality but in the fact that he wasn't nearly as obnoxious, egotistic and selfish as when she had first met him. Maybe it was the giant responsibility of running an empire that had humbled him.

Malina, even though her mind told her otherwise, had followed her heart and decided to marry him. She remembered how Kuzco had brought her to the river and told her those three words she needed to know after the graduation party, leaving her speechless. And how Malina kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before, or it felt like it was safe for her heart to be let free.

"In any case, he makes me laugh". That's what she had told her long lost girl friend, Yatta, one rainy August afternoon, after telling her the news of her moving to the palace. Now, 3 years later, she pondered of what she had gained from all of this. An immense amount of elegant delicately made dresses, an infinite amount of servants, a beautiful home, the highest status in the social ladder… and an enormous sense of homesickness. Sure, Kuzco had made her feel at home when he would take her back to the village on a regular basis. But just visiting wasn't enough, she thought.

"But at least," she saw her round belly she was carrying, almost 9 months of anxious torture, "they would have him."

Malina breathed another sigh, but this time out of excitement. This would be her first child. And the idea of having a son of her own illuminated her heart. She looked at herself in the mirror, she certainly was really swollen. But nevertheless, Malina looked more beautiful than she had ever looked lately. A certain radiance always was present in her gaze: a grown, mature, motherly gaze.

It was getting harder and harder for her to stand and walk around the palace. As much good intentions he had, she hated the fact that Kuzco would be sending servant girls to assist her in everything. She had always considered herself an independent soul and having somebody's help to do miniscule things, like climb on her own bed, were unnecessary.

She had dismissed all of her ladies so she could be left alone. She appreciated the attention; since she had been a peasant and lived far away, she was constantly given gifts and visits by some of her closest friends and family. But at this hour, she felt like being left alone. Just to contemplate her old home and herself.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Malina.

A deep voice responded. "Your highness, the emperor would like to see his….

"Say it" another younger voice replied.

"His…"

"Just say it…." the younger voice persisted.

"His hottiest hottie in all of hottiedom" finally the deep voice slowly stated.

"Oh." She sighed. "Let him in."

The door opened; Kuzco and his guards came in. The Emperor smiled at his pregnant bride, he always felt so good when her presence was there. Malina in return, crossed her arms, and pouted.

"What?"

"Ahem," she pointed at the guards and handmaidens, annoyed by their presence.

"Oh…" Kuzco realized his mistake and quickly shook his hand. "Leave us."

The guards retreated, leaving Kuzco and Malina to themselves in their room. Feeling like her distress was relieved; Kuzco lunged for an embrace, her belly between them, but was rejected. Malina turned the other way.

"Malina, why are you still pouting? What's wrong? Hottie hot hottie no happy hap happy?" he complained.

"Kuzco, you know we've already talked about this…."

"Eh...remind me again."

"The whole "hottie hot hottie" thing. It bothers me." She stated bitterly. "I mean, let's say it was ok for you to have said it back in the Academy, but, hon..." she changed her tone and caressed him. "We already know way too much of each other, for immaturity like that."

"Oh, that." the Emperor chuckled nervously. "You know…you're right, as weird as that sounds…"

His wife exchanged a nasty glare.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He waved his hands. "But anyway, yeah… I need to stop saying that. Sorry for making the guard say it. I thought it would be funny…"

"Oh, Kuzco…." She turned to her window again, "You will always be the same goof I met."

Kuzco approached her and held her waist, rubbing her belly. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed. "Just looking back at home…Kuzco, you know, I think any day now I should have him."

A weird, tingly sensation came across Kuzco's stomach, almost making him sick. He reached for his neck, which was covered in sweat "Um, that's…ahem, that's….good, right? I mean, it's normal that you feel…"

"Of course it is…but…" Malina looked down on the floor wanting, for once, her husband's honest opinion, "what do you think?"

He jittered nervously, hesitating. He didn't want to admit anything.

"Kuzco" her fingers crawled up to his lips, "Just say it."

"Um, yeah, that's…" he knew he had no other option, and besides, what would it matter anyway if she heard it? It was his kid anyway. "…that's wonderful, sweetheart!!" At once, she lunged in for a kiss, bending Malina on her back.

Malina giggled sweetly. "Ooh, ooh, careful, careful, I still can't do that!" He warned Kuzco before he dipped her.

"I….I, just…happy…Malina…hottie…heir…llama…." Kuzco felt faint; Malina couldn't have been more delighted.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Before Kuzco could answer, Malina shot a glance at him, one that he had never seen come from her. Malina turned served shades of green and sweated through her skin, feeling her abdomen.

"Um…Honeybuns, you ok?"

"Kuzco….oh…Kuzco, I think it's happening!!" She screamed quietly and dropped down to the floor in pain, realizing her dress had become extremely moist.

Kuzco hesitated and stood still, fidgeting with his hands. "Um…I…"

"Help me!" She strained and moaned.

"Uh, uh, yeah! Guards!! Please, we have an emergency!" Kuzco ran out of the bedroom and cried for help frantically. A few seconds later, a group of guards and some servant girls helped put Malina in a carriage and carried her off to the nursery room. Kuzco followed right by Malina.

"Malina, how are you feeling?" he asked, grasping a breath.

"How do you think I'm feeling, you idiot?!" She shouted, angrily. She gasped for air.

"Your highness, hold your strength!" said one of the servant girls, putting her hand on the Empress's forehead. "Oh, this is such a happy day! We haven't had a baby here ever since you were born, your highness!" She pointed at Kuzco, who couldn't care less.

"Uh, do I look happy?! Just shut up and help me!" screamed Malina tartly, making Kuzco back off apprehensively.

"It's ok". The servant girl wiped her forehead and looked at a very frightened Kuzco. "It's normal for young ladies her age to get so angry, especially since it's her first child!"

"Less talky, more helpy!" said Malina, who was clutching her dress on the sides.

"Ok, sweetie, we're here!" said the servant who helped her get off the carriage with Kuzco on the side, who was now more confused than he thought he was going to be.

"Your highness, you must remain outside!" exclaimed an older midwife as they came in to the nursery, opening a large gold rimmed door.

"What?? No, no…I have to be there for the birth of my own…"

"Trust me, hon, you _do not_ want to see this…" said one of the younger towel girls.

"But..."

"No buts!"

The midwives closed the door on Kuzco's face abruptly.

The Emperor was left silent with the guards for approximately 4 hours. Kuzco could not believe that he even had the capacity of standing in one spot for so long. Not only was he anxious, but hearing Malina scream on and off wasn't helping his nerves out. Hearing one last loud elaborated yelp and a sudden silence, he snapped.

"I can't take it! I gotta go in there! I will rescue you, Malina!"

He slammed the doors to find a beautiful scene, making him stop. There laid a very relieved Malina holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Taking some minutes to soak the moment, he at once realized he had never seen a more impressive scene, not even the countless giant statues and monuments built in his honor could compare to it, not all the gold he possessed.

He thought about what to do now, he honestly didn't know.

Malina looked up at him and glowed, fixing her head on the pillow.

"Kuzco…come look."

With some hesitation, Kuzco walked up to the bed. The older midwife pat Kuzco on the back, which made him tip over unexpectedly.

"Congratulations, your highness, you have a beautiful _princess._"

Kuzco turned to Malina, abruptly.

"Wait, wasn't _she_ supposed to be a _he_?" he asked curiously. This completely had changed the mindset he had planned for. A male heir would do well to the Empire. But what he saw next made him change his mind.

Kuzco looked at his daughter, a delicate, pretty body held in Malina's arms. Her eyes resembled, if not were identical to Malina's along with her mouth and hair. Her nose though, her nose was Kuzco's nose. She had the same elegant profile to her.

Malina looked at Kuzco, and if she would have looked longer, she could have sworn that his eyes were filled with tears.

She hiccupped. That woke her up and she started crying.

"Um, is that normal?!" He composed himself and looked at the midwife who was washing towels.

"Kuzco, babies do that all the time" said Malina, patiently. "You're going to have to get used to it."

"Ugh, reminds me of Yupi the first nights I spent at Pacha's house….I couldn't sleep for weeks…wait… does this mean that the same will happen to us too??"

"Yes… Kuzco, unless one of the wet nurses takes her away, but I'm not going to have anyone else raise my beautiful Chella…" she put her arms closer, protecting her child.

"Chella, is that her name?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"If that's ok with you…."

Kuzco stared at his baby for one second.

"Of course."

Kuzco and Malina were left alone for the next hour.

Feeling comfortable and having had her pillow shifted to sit up, Malina looked down at her child and at Kuzco. She was inspired to hum.

_(Tune of Once Upon A December)_

Kuzco couldn't help but sway along, yawning. "Malina, you are going to put _me_ to sleep before Chella…. me likee the singy…What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just an old tune my mom used to hum to me as a baby. It would always calm me down." She stated calmly

And indeed, it did. The baby looked into the eyes of Malina and sort of went in a trance. She really enjoyed her mother's music.

"In fact…" Malina carefully took the chance to stand up and handed Kuzco the baby.

Kuzco looked confused and out of place with the child around his arms. "Uh, Malina, I don't…."

"Just hold her for a sec…I wonder where that could be." She quickly responded. She walked off to her room, leaving Chella and Kuzco.

"So…" Kuzco looked down at Chella, "how's it going?"

The baby giggled and squeezed Kuzco's nose, making him yelp.

"Yeouwch!... Uh, yeah, let me start with the first lesson of your life….No touchy!" Kuzco yelled.

The baby, naturally, started crying as Malina came back with a box. She slapped her forehead.

"Kuzco, I leave you alone for one second and this is what happened?! You're going to have to get used to her, she is _your_ daughter too."

Malina took Chella and sat down in the bed. Kuzco sighed, rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, nevertheless.

"Here, sweetie, I want you to have this." She opened the box to reveal a small music box, decorated finely with ornaments.

"What is it?" asked Kuzco.

"Don't you remember? You gave it to me, silly. Remember….at Giftmas?"

Kuzco took the music box, examining it. He snapped. "Oh, yeah! It was your grandmother's!"

"And now I am giving it to you, my Chella. It is the most expensive heirloom that we had in our family and I am very grateful that your dad gave it to me." She playfully poked Kuzco.

"I didn't know your grabbed it. I thought all that stuff stayed at your house."

"I just _had _to get it. My mom, thankfully, brought it for me…at graduation, shortly before you whisked me off to the river." She giggled.

"Oh…that" Kuzco blushed.

"Here," she opened the box to reveal a carving of the bird that represented her family in jade stone put in mid-flight. It played the same tune that Malina was humming earlier.

_(Tune of Once Upon A December)_

"Wow…pretty. I didn't know it played it." Kuzco stated simply.

"I want you to always keep it, regardless of what ever happens." She whispered to Chella, holding her warmly.

Suddenly, Kuzco took Malina's hand. She looked up in estrangement, but nevertheless trusted his actions. Kuzco leaned closer and whispered into her ear…very softly.

"Thank You."


	2. Chapter 2

I will be making a playlist with all the showtunes soon, soon as characters start breaking out into song and dance. XD

An older Chella lay in Malina's arms. It had been 11 months since her birth in the palace. Malina had grown accustomed to her sweet laugh, her regal, her spoiked stance, a princess in the making.

She carried her around her brightly sunlit bedroom on a daily basis, becoming virtually inseperatable. Which made Malina start to notice something as she grew. The girl really was her parent´s daughter, it was present in the way she stared at her mother, her smell, her laughter, even her possesive attitude towards toys reminded her of Kuzco; always wanting to have the best of the best.

Nevertheless, the girl brought out the best in everyone. The palace had never been a more cheerful place ever since her birth. The younger servant girls took a special interest in her and invited her over for playtime….whenever her mother would allow it, that was it. Malina could not seem to take her eye of Chella, no matter how hard she forced herself not to, Malina was in love with her child. Her parents couldn´t have been more delighted with the news.

Chella´s grandparents would come to visit on a regular basis. Malina's mother adored the new addition to the family, the fact that she had such a pretty granddaughter with royal blood. Malina´s father approved of her as well, much to his daughter´s relief. Any child of Malina, even if it was half Kuzco´s would always be welcome in the family. Even Mia, Chella´s teenaged aunt, would voluntarily enjoy babysitting on her own, ignoring the fact that Malina had hundreds of maidens to do it for her. This formed a closer bond between Malina and her little sister.

Additionally, Kuzco had worked hard at getting used to babies. As strange as it seemed, fatherhood had really served the young emperor well. He had learned to feed her, to play with her and even to withstand her usual squeezes to his nose, although he would get bruises from it. She had a strong grip, much like her mother. He was proud of his daughter and would one day see her in his place, a proud Empress.

Malina caressed her daughter's soft black hair. She looked around her surroundings; the baby room was definately ready, as she wished. They had adorned prancing llamas, condors and friendly chinchillas in the walls. They were a light faint yellow, the carpet was soft, confortable, and red and the light shone perfectly through the clear golden curtains, just like she had planned it.

She sighed; her arms grew heavy. With one last effort, she managed to bring the princess to sleep, tucking her into the finely carved large crib.

She fidgeted with her toys, rearanging dolls and blankets here and there. Since her birth, Malina always felt hesistant, leaving her daughter vulnerable for a moment´s rest. But, nevertheless, her body indeed told her that she needed to occupy herself with something else.

Lastly, she sang the song that her grandmother had taught her. One melody that was familiar to her throught her life.

_(To the tune of Once Upon A December)_

_Sleep my child, _

_I am here_

_Mama's holding you safely_

_You came down, here to me_

_Once Upon A December…_

Walking quietly towards the door, she blew the torched candles hanging on the wall and lowered the satin gold curtains, assuring herself that the princess would be safe while she was gone.

…

Back in the slums of the merchant city, beneath the hustle and bustle of everyday life, an old soul laid, lurking.

Yzma came out of her shabby home, if you could even call it a home, and stared out into the moon. The wind was unusually chilly tonight; she rubbed her bare thin arms close.

Ever since Kuzco had graduated from the Academy, he had ordered her out of all connections with the royal family. The teen had never been happier to have immediately banished her, away from the stress of her usual

attempts of homicide.

As she had nowhere else to go and a spread reputation, she had remained in the city, scraping by for every meal. The once glamorous advisor would now have to sneak for crumbs if there wasn't a tasty street rat to snatch. The dirty life of an indigent had consumed her, something she never imagined would occur to

her.

She couldn't be seen by anyone; that would mean her life. It didn´t help her that her muscular lug of a henchman, Kronk, had left her as well, off in some godforsaken act of love to marry some commoner. Rumor told that he was now working as a cook for the emperor, which made her feel a greater sense of betrayal.

She continued to stare at the moon, her only companion.

Gathering sticks to start a fire, she switched her gaze to the warm, dimly- lit windows of the royal palace, loathing every passing whisper and chuckle heard dimly from the walls.

She had immediately learned about the birth of the royal princess as soon as the day she was born. Of course, Kuzco wasn´t going to let the birth of an heir be known lightly, especially one

that carried his gene pool.

She cringed. Kuzco now had an heir to the throne. Which meant her plans to posess the crown would be much more complicated. In the past, she had held on to this as her security; Kuzco was alone in his family and nothing would stand in her way if destroyed.

She hated Malina. As far as she thought, she was nothing but a disctracting, little know-it-all peasant girl. She didn´t need to meddle in the

affair of the royals.

She gulped. If she had failed to get rid of one measley spoiled teenager, maybe plans to destroy the teenager´s baby would be even more difficult than imagined, considering the amount of security Chella received.


End file.
